In the field of archery, it is conventional for an arrow to be provided at its rearward end with a string engaging fork also known as an arrow nock. It is also known to provide a bowstring nock which locates the arrow nock on the bowstring to facilitate good aim of the arrow. Accordingly, the bowstring nock must be located on the bowstring substantially at the center of the string and substantially horizontally aligned with the point at which the forward end of the arrow is supported at the center of the bow. Representative bowstring nocks are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,620; 5,361,747; 4,909,233; and 2,905,166.
It is also known to provide various forms of hand-held gripping and firing devices, also known as releases, designed to cooperate with the bowstring nock that enable an archer to apply a strong pull to the bowstring and to release the arrow without having to grip the end of the arrow and the bowstring with the fingers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,603 and 4,930,485. See also my own recently issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,680,851 and 5,685,286.